


Last Night for Wolves

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Female Jon Snow, Female Robb, Female Stark Siblings, Incest, Jealous Arya Stark, Jealous Sansa Stark, Lesbian Sex, POV Arya Stark, POV Sansa Stark, Sansrya, Sibling Incest, Sister Complex, Sister/Sister Incest, Starkcest (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Sansa Stark and Arya Stark have always been at odds. On their final night together before the final battle against the Night King, old feelings come rushing forth.SansryaStarkcest





	Last Night for Wolves

It was possibly their last night in this world. According to Bran, and other ragged survivors, The Night King was hours away. Sansa Stark, the Lady of Winterfell, had made her preparations and shored up defences as best she could, and hoped to all the gods it was enough. _But if it wasn't.....at least we die together._

She heard a rap at the door, and called out, "Come in." At the door stood her baby sister Arya Stark. 

Sansa and Arya had worked past all of their differences, and Arya was all but Sansa's strongest supporter at the moment.  The redhead had heard from her half sister about how Arya had defended her at every turn. Not to say Sansa hadn't done the same. Her baby sister was the strongest person she had ever known, and one of the fiercest. 

But this was a different Arya. She had a strange bounce in her step. She looked...more mature. More womanly. Behaved that way too. 

Arya had lay awake just an hour ago, in bed with a boy. Did she regret it? Yes. Since her heart truly belonged to another. Perhaps she only did it because the other woman was out of reach. She always had been. All her life. 

"Hello Arya. What...happened?"

"What do you mean?" Arya smirked. 

"You seem different."

"I feel different." No, this was.....had she lay with someone? Did her precious baby sister lose her innocence? Whatever small piece of it she had left, anyway. 

"You just came from the forges...that blacksmith you enjoy flirting with-"

"Gendry." Arya confirmed. 

A pang of jealousy flared up in Sansa's chest, "You lay with him?" 

"Aye." She knew she had to crush that beast in her chest, not be angry with Gendry jsut because he touched her Arya - _My Arya? Where did that come from?-_  but she was. She wanted to drag him out to the courtyard and execute him. _What did that lowborn wretch do to seduce my sister? How dare he?_

Arya must have noticed Sansa's flaring rage because she lay a careful, soft hand on her sister's arm. 

"I wanted it. I wanted to know how it felt...now I do." Sansa bit her lip, and tried to avert her eyes from Arya's chest. They were so soft looking, supple. Not the largest in the world but very womanly. Then she caught herself. _What in seven hells are you doing, Sansa? Checking out your own sister? Are you a Targaryen? What would Joanna think of me? It didn't surprise Sansa that she was looking at a woman. She had sometimes looked at Margaery and even Queen Daenerys in a similar way._

Her half sister Joanna would kill her if she knew. Nobody looked at Arya this way if they wished to live. "I trusted you, Sansa. You want to fuck my _sister_?" she would bellow at her. She bit back a sob. _I'm sorry._

"For what?" Arya whispered. _She heard that? Bury me in the seventh hell._ She was not just jealous of that boy, she was staring at her Arya's ample chest. Angry that he got to touch it before her-wait what? Where is all of this coming from?

 

But for Arya she knew already. She had always had a thing for her big sister, you see. She was not afraid to admit she was absolutely obsessed with Sansa, possessing a strong complex for her. Obsessed with being near her, protecting her, even if Sansa didn't always want her protection. It was even stranger because Rose, the eldest was always the best at everything. Best rider, best hunter. Even Joanna couldn't quite match her. Then when both Rose and Joanna became Queens in the North, well, Arya and Sansa seemed both left behind. The middle sisters. That was why Arya had to look out for her and protect her. Joanna led and won the Battle of the Bastards, but Arya avenged the Red Wedding. Not that anyone knew she had massacred the Freys. Her last thought killing those Freys was a powerful sense of vengeance for Rose. Butchered, her dead body raped and mutilated. Mother, throat slit and body tossed in the ocean. Ricka murdered at the Battle of the Bastards. 

Hidden behind the feuding, was a deep jealous rage that others had Sansa but not her. Not her. It began long before Joffrey when all the stable boys looked at Sansa but they didn't look at pudgy boyish Arya. _How dare they_ , she had thought at the time. Arya scoffed at the notion Joffrey could ever be worthy of _her Sansa,_ but Father arranged it anyway. Sansa was given away to a monster and Arya could only fume, even when Sansa disappointed her by taking his side. Father explained that Sansa couldn't take her side, no matter what she did and that made her feel a bit better. But she plotted her return to her family every day she was lost. Every day. 

 _I'll find my sister_ , she had thought. _I'm so sorry for everything, Sansa._   _I'll kiss her and beg her pardons like a proper lady. She'll like that._

It was not until she felt Sansa's warmth again, could touch and smell her again that Arya began understanding she was not feeling protective sisterly love, but rather a powerful, furious incestuous love. It terrified her and it made her lash out. It was an act for Littlefuck, true enough, but for Arya some of it was spilling out that was true in her mind. Resentment long held back that she kept choosing monstrous little shits over her. Her darling baby sister who only wanted her love. _Why? Why couldn't Sansa see the truth?_

Rejected and despondent, she tried to put it aside. 

Sleeping with Gendry...well....she didn;t know if the dead would attack as soon as it happened, and her sister was clearly busy planning the defences. Arya was there. She knew how busy Sansa was. But after Sansa retired to her chambers, she followed. For one reason only.

 

"You were checking me out. Why should you be sorry for that?"

"Seven hells, Arya! I shouldn't....I can't...." Sansa grumbled and turned away. 

"You shouldn't check me out?" Arya offered to her. "Why not?"

"W-why not?" Sansa squealed indignantly. "It's...it's not something I should be doing! You have lovely..." she gestured to Arya's breasts, "But-"

"But what?"

Sansa couldn't take her eyes off of her sister, no matter her effort to try. She gazed at Arya's pink lips, and wanted to kiss them. She looked at Arya's tummy and wanted to run her tongue along it. She looked at Arya's raven hair and wanted to run her fingers through it. _Stop!_ She tore herself away, letting tears fall down her face. 

Sansa wouldn't admit it but she had these thoughts for quite a while, after Arya's return to Winterfell. Strange dreams. At first the face was Ser Loras, Gods give him rest, then it was an out of focus strange man with a burn on his face....but then the face turned feminine...to Arya's. Horrified, Sansa lay awake with her thoughts all night. Not only because of the impending final showdown with the army sent to bring an end to them all. 

But because the Lady of Wintefell had fallen for her own little sister. 

"It's not wrong, Sans. Just like it wasn't wrong to fuck Gendry an hour ago. You think the Dragon Queen will mind?" 

Sansa blushed furiously, finally understanding what Arya was getting at, while Arya sauntered forward and tugged at Sansa's garments. It terrified her that she was about to do...that...with her own sister but as she said it was possibly their final night together and they had alreayd been through so much.

"No but-everyone else will! Hells, Arya! We're not blood of the dragon! Even Targaryens...they....they didn't allow for two sisters to marry."

Arya knew this as well, but it wasn't stopping her. She felt a whole new torrent of jealous, fierce sexual desire for her beautiful lady elder sister. All seven kingdoms knew and spoke of Sansa Stark's beauty, grace and regal demeanor. Arya saw a smart, pragmatic and shrewd politician, mixed with the nobility and kindness of Father and Mother. She saw what few others saw, the potential for a strong leader, perhaps even someday a queen. 

"It might be our final night in this world, sweet sister....I do not wish to die a virgin either. I know I'm not....in the strictest sense..." Arya nodded carefully, knowing the painful memories her sister held within her. Sansa was the forbidden fruit. Always just out of reach. Always blood, and you weren't supposed to do that with blood. But now they truly might die in a few hours and Arya couldn't let that slide without letting Sansa know how she really felt. Judging by Sansa staring at her body, Arya realized it wasn't as onesided as she thought.

"I understand, Sans....I do....What Gendry did for me, I can do for you." Arya looked up at her, utterly full of incestuous passion and lust. She couldn't stop herself, no less than with the bastard Baratheon. "Feel it. Feel my warmth one last time. You deserve it."

 _Arya, you're way too close._ Sansa bit her lip, as her innocent-no, not innocent- little sister licked her pink kissable lips and touched Sansa's own lips with them. 

 "I don't want us to die without you knowing...how I really feel." Arya whispered seductively.

"Mmmf.." Sansa moaned. It was like their bodies were meant to be together. They simply fit together. Neither sister would ever speak of this again, for it was wrong, Yet why did it feel so right? She leaned into the kiss, letting herself taste her Arya, her lips dancing and moving against her own. She tasted simply divine. Forbidden, hidden desire was now exploding forth, resulting in Sansa roughly grabbing Arya and flinging her to the bed, fiercely kissing her and sliding her tongue in. Arya happily let her in, and they Dorne-kissed for what felt like hours. 

_This is who I love. This is who I belong with. I love you, my Red Wolf. I always have._

"Ahhh, please, Arya we....we shouldn't-" Sansa moaned desperately, shuddering as Arya's ministrations suckled on her neck. Apparently sanity was bouncing in and out of Sansa's mind. A furious battle inside of her, whether to give into this incestuous sin or fuck Arya's brains out.

"We should, and we are. I love you. Let me show you how much I love you."

They tore off one another's clothes, until Sansa finally gazed on Arya's adult breasts. She nearly passed out, and tried to look away. They're...they're so beautiful. She nearly sobbed. 

"They're beautiful, Arya. You're beautiful."

Arya smiled lovingly, "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that."

Sansa's expression changed, ".....Always?"

"Always." Arya confirmed. Though she didn't always realize this is what she was feeling. Nevertheless, this made Sansa's resistance finally dissipate. _Oh my sweet Arya! I'm so sorry for everything!_ Arya suffered alone with her incestuous crush even as Sansa threw her own stupid crush on a monster in her face. Sansa wanted nothing more than to go back to that time and slap her younger self. _He's not worth it, you idiot. Your true love is your little sister._

Sansa pounced onto Arya's breasts, suckling and nibbling them with ravenous passion. Arya threw her head back, moaning. 

"Gods, Sans. My beautiful Red Wolf. Ahhh...."

"You like that, my Dark Wolf?" Sansa grinned, her voice sligthly muffled by having a mouth full of nipple. Arya's nipples were hard, and very sensitive. 

"I've never done this before." Sansa blushed shyly. "Making love to....another woman."

"It's alright. I saw whores do it in Braavos. Let me get on top." Arya's naked body heaved and Sansa's naked body was now on her back looking up at her sister's beautiful breasts and pussy. Sansa could see ample pubic hair and knew that Arya would have had little time for that sort of thing training to be a Faceless assassin. Still, the training did her wonders in other areas. Her tummy was toned and slim. Her arms and biceps were muscled and firm. Her breasts were perky. Her bum was small but completely adorable. Arya wiggled it a bit and Sansa giggled in spite of herself. 

"Just relax, ok?" She then kept kissing down to Sansa's breasts, and then sucked her nipples, returning the favor. 

"Gods...."

"Relax......your nipples are so hard and you're so wet for me. You really do want me."

"Mhm." Sansa nodded lovingly. "Mmm..." she closed her eyes in pleasure as Arya sucked her nipples like she must have sucked Mother's as a babe.

"Did you ever see yourself like this, Sans? Getting topped by your naughty incestuous sister?"

"Mmm!" Sansa moaned, muffled by a pillow to cover up the noise. "Mfshmhmhm!" (Someone might hear, Arya.)

"Don't think about it. Don't think about any of it."

She then thrust one finger inside her sister's waiting pussy. _I'm inside Sansa...I'm finally fucking Sansa! This is so hot!_

 All thoughts of men were gone. All thoughts of the dead, gone. All that mattered was the moment. This moment. Making love to her beautiful big sister at last. Lady  of Winterfell, being taken like a whore by her own sister, on her back, begging for it.

"P-please Arya...deeper." Arya grinned and shoved her fingers deeper in. Then she used the sopping wetness from Sansa's pussy to lube up her asshole, in order to slide in a finger there too.

"A-Arya! That's my bum!"

The younger sister giggled, "I know. But we should do all of it. It is the last night. I will take all of your virginities. For real this time."

She slid her tongue back down Sansa's throat, savoring her taste. Then went back to fingering Sansa's pussy and ass.  She quickened the pace, incredibly wet, herself. 

"I'm fucking you, Sansa."

"Fuck me, Arya! You know I'm just your poor, sinful, incestuous elder sister who needs it. Please, Arya I'm so wet."

She put another finger up Sansa's ass who gasped in pleasure and a little bit of pain at the intrusion. 

"Gods, Arya you really are...."

"I knew you loved to take it up the ass, my naughty sister. Prim,proper, noble, Lady Sansa Stark, getting fingered up her ass and she's loving it."

"Don't speak like that!" Sansa protested feebly. But it was true. She was close.

"A-Arya I think something's happening! I think I'm close!"

Arya took her fingers out of Sansa's pussy and fucked her own, as hard as she could. 

"Mmm yes, let's cum together! I love you! I love you so much!"

"I love you too Arya!"

Finally, the explosion came. Sansa's pussy sprayed out a whole jet of girl-cum, which Arya attempted to catch and lick up. Arya's own pussy gushed cum onto the bedsheets. They collapsed onto the bed, sweaty, exhausted and giddy.

"Do you love me? Like... _.that_." 

Sansa knew what she meant. Did she want to be lovers with Arya should they survive this. "Yes. Is that bad?"

"No. Don't ever say that or think it. It's love. We don't choose who we love. I love you. I always have." That's right, thought Sansa. Ser Jaime and Cersei. Targaryens. Now them. The new Rhaenys and Visenya. 

Sansa smiled lovingly, and blissfully, "I love you too, my sweet girl."

Nobody was going to know about this. As far as either sister was concerned it was a one time, final hours thing. Sansa hoped no one ever would know. This was a desperate moment in time to only be shared between two lonely desperate souls, together at last. They had come so close and so far. 

Now they were one. Forever.

 

A terrible horn sounded. The Army of the Dead had come to finish off humanity at last. No doubt Joanna and Daenerys were busy preparing the defenses at that very moment. 

"We should go. Get dressed."

Tonight, they would decide who was the rightful owner of this world. The red blooded fire and passion of the living. Or the slow, cold icey silence of the dead. She hoped it would be the former. _We might get lucky. We must save the world. I must. For Sansa. For my true love._


End file.
